Users are installing communication applications, such as messaging and calling applications, on multiple devices in order to stay connected with friends, family, co-workers, clients, and customers. Some of these communication applications allow users to exchange encrypted communications. As part of the enrollment process for these communication applications, the application may derive private keys specific to the user. These private keys are to remain known only to the end user and may be used to establish a root of trust. In this regard, any subsequent installation of a communication application poses a security risk during the transfer of the private keys from the first installation to any subsequent installation. That is, if the private keys were to be acquired by a malicious user, the malicious user would be able to imitate the legitimate user and create their own instance of the communication application. This would allow the malicious user to send messages on the legitimate user's behalf and/or eavesdrop on the legitimate user's conversations. Thus, there is a need in the art to allow a legitimate user to securely transfer their private keys from a first installation of a secure communication application to a subsequent installation of a secure communication application.